1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus, an X-ray detection device, and an X-ray image generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays directed to a particular material may pass through the material, or may be absorbed at a predetermined rate by the material to thereby be attenuated according to physical properties of tissues, structures, or materials inside an object. An X-ray imaging apparatus is devised to acquire an image of tissues, structures or materials inside an object using transmission or absorption/attenuation properties of X-rays with respect to a particular material.
More specifically, an X-ray imaging apparatus emits X-rays to an object, senses X-rays having passed through the object or directed around the object, and generates an X-ray image of tissues, structures or materials inside the object based on the sensed X-rays. Since the X-ray imaging apparatus provides an image of the tissues or structures inside the object as described above, a doctor may utilize the X-ray imaging apparatus to detect any diseases or other abnormalities of a human body. Additionally, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to observe internal structures of objects or components, and may be used as a scanner to scan luggage in the airport, etc.
Examples of the X-ray imaging apparatus include a general X-ray imaging apparatus, a Computed Tomography (CT) or Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM) apparatus.
An FFDM apparatus is an X-ray imaging apparatus that captures an image of the female breast and detects defects, such as cancer tissues. In operation, the FFDM apparatus emits X-rays to a breast placed on a support plate from the top of the breast, and acquires an X-ray image of the breast by detecting X-rays having passed through the breast. More specifically, if an X-ray emitter located above the horizontal support plate emits X-rays to the breast placed on the support plate after the breast is compressed using a compressor, an X-ray detector located below the support plate senses X-rays having passed through the breast, thereby generating a planar X-ray image that shows tissues inside the breast.